starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тедринский голокрон
«Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе», 5-8. |создан=До 3997 ДБЯ «Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситхов 1: Ученики и наставники», 58-63. in Omnibus edition |уничтожен=11 ПБЯDark Apprentice |открыт= |владельцы=* Тедрин * Водо-Сиоск Баас * Бодо Баас * Ашка Бода''Dark Empire 2: The Power of the Dark Side'' endnotes, The Secret of Ashka Boda * Палпатин * Лея Органа-Соло * Люк Скайуокер «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы», at the end of the book |хранители= |локации=*Дантуин * Бисс * Явин-4 |форма=Кубическая |размер=Умещается в руке |цвет= |материал= |длина= |ширина= |высота= |вес= |защита= |надпись= |маркировка= |содержимое= |наследие= |эпоха=* Старая Республика (эпоха) * Восход Империи * Новая Республика (эпоха) |принадлежность=* Орден джедаев * Новый Орден джедаев }} Тедринский голокрон ( ) — один из наиболее древних и важных голокронов Ордена джедаев, впоследствии ставший называться голокроном Водо-Сиоска Бааса ( ) и перешедшим к Новому Ордену джедаев Люка Скайуокера. Сконструированный из драгоценных камней, тёплый при соприкосновении и источавший слабый синий свет, голокрон, предположительно, был создан являлся мастером-джедаем по имени Тедрин, который и стал первым проводником устройства. Более чем за четыре тысячи лет до битвы при Явине, в момент перед Великой войной ситхов, голокроном владел мастером Водо-Сиоск Баас. Его предок по имени Бодо Баас стал последним из длинной череды джедаев, оставившим свои знания и памятный след внутри голокрона, а затем заделался и новым проводником. Чувствительные к Силе могли постепенно пользоваться мудростью всех мастеров и овладевать сокрытыми внутри устройства знаниями. Когда владыка-ситх и Галактический Император Палпатин организовал Великое истребление джедаев, он заполучил Тедринский голокрон, казнив его последнего владельца-джедая по имени Ашка Бода. Предполагается, что Палпатин использовал содержимое голокрона и переоткрыл технику переселения разума, совместив с технологией клонирования, чтобы таким образом обеспечить себе бессмертие. Владыка поместил голокрон в своей тайной цитадели на Биссе, где в 10 ПБЯ устройство обнаружила принцесса Лея Органа-Соло, впоследствии изучавшей голокрон. Позже, брат Леи Люк Скайуокер при помощи ценной находки сумел значительно расширить свои знания о Силе, а заодно и посетить планету Оссус, древний оплот джедаев. Тедринский голокрон был уничтожен в 11 ПБЯ возродившимся духом Экзара Куна на Явине-4, но мастеру-джедаю Тионне Солусар удалось скопировать все данные и перенести их в новую библиотеку джедаев на Оссусе. Появления thumb|right|200px * «Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситхов 1: Ученики и наставники» * «Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 1: На краю урагана» * * «Тёмная империя, часть 5: Император Возрождённый» * «Тёмная империя, часть 6: Судьба Галактики» * «Dark Empire II 1: Operation Shadow Hand» * «Dark Empire II 3: World of the Ancient Sith» * «Empire's End 1: Triumph of the Empire» * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * * «Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье» * «Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы» * «Я — джедай!» * «Сумрачная планета» Источники * [[Dark Empire endnotes|''Dark Empire 4'' endnotes: For a Thousand Generations]] * [[Dark Empire endnotes|''Dark Empire 5 endnotes: Lost for Over 300 Years]] * [[Dark Empire endnotes|''Dark Empire 6'' endnotes: The Full Power of the Dark Side]] * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи»» * * * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * «Справочник по «Академии джедаев»» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии» * «Star Wars: Chronicles» * «Энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * «Cult Encounters of the Star Wars Universe» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии» * «Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition» * «Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе (печатное издание)» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 38» * «Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded» * }} Сноски Категория:Голокроны джедаев